There is a gas insulated switchgear, for example, as a power device used in a high-voltage AC power system.
In such a power device, a high current flows through an energizing portion, so that heat generation becomes a problem. As a conventional gas insulated switchgear for cooling such an energizing portion, there is a disclosed configuration including: a coil configured to induce electromotive force by a magnetic flux generated in an energizing conductor; and a drive device configured to drive a fan using the electromotive force induced in the coil as a power supply (for example, see PTD 1).